Katian
Katian language (Katialang) is a Latin-American language. it was influenced by English, Chinese, Japanese and Spanish in different aspects. I made it up because I was alone in my house and I thought it would be very interesting and funny. Writing System Writing system Katian language uses the Latin characters, with addition of some Polish letters. That is why it is recommended to write Katian using a polish keyboard layout. =Basic Grammar= Verbs they generally go after the subject, they generally have a conjunction called the -fą form (fą mamufą). which turn them into nouns with a similar meaning. Examples are given here: *hadami= to speak - hadafą= conversation, speaking. *źatmi= to write- źatfą= writing. the inflection consists of replacing the "mi" syllable of the end that every verb has with "fą". here we have an example when both forms of a verb are used together: *kuri mamumi mąłu mamufą - this is my way to be. The following inflections are a result of a Japanese influence in Katian language: Negative inflection: the "mi" syllable at the end of the verb is replaced with "źą". *hadami = hadaźą **to speak = not to speak past (and participle) tense: the "mi" syllable at the end of the verb is replaced with "pamu". *hadami = hadapamu **to speak = spoke/spoken future tense: the "mi" syllable at the end of the verb is replaced with "fami" *hadami = hadafami **to speak = will speak "should" suffix: add the "tćini" suffix to the whole verb: *hadami = hadamitćini **to speak = should speak "would" suffix: add the "kfimu" suffix to the whole verb: *hadami = hadamikfimu **to speak = would speak "let's" inflection: the "mi" syllable at the end of the verb is replaced with "śo". *hadami = hadaśo **to speak = let's speak request inflection: there are three kinds of request. the normal, the educated and the vulgar, you replace the "mi" syllable at the end of the verb with. as they have an abbreviated form, they will be written after the replacing words: *normal: hadamitende / speak mitende /miten (hadamiten) *educated: hadamitenśuan / please, speak mitenśuan /mśuan (hadamśuan) *vulgar: hadamitetai / fucking speak! mitetai /mitai (hadamitai) If you would put a a negative past, future, should, would, let's or request. Zou put the verb in negative form first and add the other word as a suffix. *hadaźąpamu = did not speak Adjectives All the adjectives in Katian end up with the syllable "źi" and all the adjectives have an inflection called the "śu form" (śu mamufą) which turn them into nouns. here you get some examples: *lamaźi = lamaśu little / a little *hakaźi = hakaśu stupid / stupidity comparative context the comparative context of the adjectives is when you use them to compare. an example in English: easier is the comparative context of easy, harder is the comparative context of hard. In Katian it is used after the described object: it is formed by putting the suffix man to the whole adjective. *źoułu ide mamumi ramaźiman mąłu ide (your house is bigger than my house) it is also used to express a change in the time, this sounds difficult to understand but here's an example: *kaiłu midaide mamufami ramaźiman pamuźilan (his museum will be bigger than yesterday) superlative context the superlative context is when you use an adjective to say something is the supreme thing. for example easiest is the superlative form of easy, hardest is the superlative form of hard. In Katian they are used before the described object: it is formed by adding the suffix maz to the whole adjective. *śindan źiśi łu nakźimaz kabafą centry mamumi nakiuma taśoka kabafą centry. (the most beautiful shopping centre in shindan city is the nakiuma tashoka shopping centre) the "very" context this is to say something is very-. it is used after the verb. thez are formed bz adding the suffix maru to the whole adjective. *śei midami nakźimaru (she looks very beautiful) adverbs the adverbs are used before the described verb, adjective or sentence. these are formed by an inflection in the adjectives, involving the syllable "kiu". there are like this. *haiaźi = haiakiu **fast, quick = quickly ***kai haiakiu ikipamu gakuide ni= he went to the school quickly articles In Katian language, the article is a new feature. I say it because the Katian language had no articles but the problem was that poetry and the normal writings had a Bulgar sound and did not sound sophisticated and musical. the problem was that introducing the articles would carry on with a new thing to learn. But the thing is that there are just two articles in Katian: definite article the definite article in Katian is exactly the same as "the" in English and is used in the same way. The definite article in Katian is "na" *'Na łami: The cat' *'Na kozu: The number' *'Na pybien paśu: The first person' *'Na budynki źou destpamu: The building you destroyed' *'Na lafąlang: The language of love' indefinite article the indefinite article in Katian is exactly the same as "a, an" in English and is used in the same way. The indefinite article in Katian is "py" *'py dadami: a dog' *'py onaśebi mą lapamu: a girl I loved' *'py bisoźi budynki: a tall building' *'py lapamu naśebi: a loved child' *'py hakaźimaru rampi: a very stupid adult' Nouns there are two types of nouns for the pluralization: the universal nouns (ućuźi naumśi)and the y nouns (hya naumśi). the universal nouns: all nouns which do not end up with y. the pluralization of these is just adding the "śi" suffix. *łami = cat łamiśi = cats *paśu = person paśuśi = people the y nouns: all those nouns that end up with y. you replace the y at the end with a z. these are some examples: *problemy = problem problemz = problems *ćumy = situation ćumz = situations Adjective nouns these are special words that can be used befor a noun as an adjective of simply as a noun. for example, the word "subzy" which means all, everything as a noun, but as mentioned before. It can also be used as an adjective: :sam stlipamu subzy (sam stole everything) :sam stlipamu subzy hon (sam stole every book) particles (katialang łu ki kotofąśi) particles are key words that can be used for making the things much more clear. there are the preffix particles and the suffix particles. suffix particles (portźi ki kotofąśi) these particles are used after the target object (nikotźi) particle "ni" *it can be used to mark the present place. ** śei mamupamu mąłu idepaśi ni (she was in my house) * it can be used as a place direction ** mą byźą ikimi gakuide ni (I do not want to go to school) particle "łu" it is used to mark possesion. this word goes joined to the word when the word is a pronoun (mą, źou, śei, kai, suri, kuni , and theis plural forms) but it goes separated when is another kind of noun. * źoułu naśebi łu dadami bypamu dabemi mału łami (the dog of your child wanted to eat my cat) particle "łu naka" * this literally means "inside of", it is used to say that something is inside another ** atemitenśuan subzy źou hami źou łu naka ni (please give me all you have inside) particle "łu touku" * this literally means "outside of", it is used to say that something is outside another ** mą mamuźąpamu ide'łu touku' ni (I was not outside of the house) particle "łu froć" * this literally means "in front of", it is used to say that something is in front another. ** śei mamupamu mą łu froć (she was in front of me) particle "łu śita" * this literally means "under", it is used to say that something is under another. ** źou mamumi mą łu śita subzy toki (you are under me all the time) particle "łu ladi" * this literally means "next to", it is used to say that something is next to another. ** śei mamupamu mą łu ladi (she was next to me) particle "łu tami" * this literally means "in benefit of", it is used to say that something benefic for another. ** mą kikpamu suri hadafą śei łu tami(I listened that conversation for her benefit) particle "łu ktol" * this literally means "in perjudice of", it is used to say that something is perjudicial for another. ** kai bymi lazeimi śei mą łu ktol(he wanted to make love with her for damaging me) particle "łu mae" * this literally means "on", it is used to say that something is on another. ** andrea mamumi gakuide łu mae(andrea is on the shcool) particle "łu bey" * this literally means "behind of", it is used to say that something is behind of another. ** mą mamumi koufkuźimaru pankian jezy mamumi mą łu bey(I am very happy because jezy is behind me) particle "łu termy" * this literally means "topic of", it is used to say that something is about something. ** źou miźamitćini kuni hon. suri mamumi onaśebi łu minda łu termy (you should read this book, it is about girls mind) preffix particles (pretźi ki kotofąśi) these particles are used after the target object (nikotźi) particle "kana" * it is used for a start point place ** mą ikipamu kana źoułu ide (I went from your house) * it can be used as a time start point ** ramaźi dabefą mamufami kana famiźi fen (the big eating will be from tomorrow afternoon) particle "made" * it is used for a finish point place ** mą ikipamu kana źoułu ide made gakuide (I went from your house to the school) * it can be used as a time start point ** ramaźi dabefą mamufami kana famiźi fen made refamiźi lan (the big eating will be from tomorrow afternoon to the morning of the day after tomorrow) particle "tomori" * it is used to mark an enemy or opponent ** kaiśi hami tatami tomori danela(they have to fight against danela) particle "kętma" * it is used to mark the thing that did something ** kuni hon mamupamu frimpamu kętma py źatpa (this book was signed by a writer) particle "pankian" * it is used to give a reason of something ** śei kaźąpamu pankian suri mamupamu myn(she could not because it was night) particle "fol" * it is used to say something that is followed ** fol naziśi, israel kaźąpamu mamumi koufkuźi (according to the nazis, israel could not be happy) particle "mai" * has the same use of "without" ** mą ikifami mai źou(I will go without you) particle "mu" * has the same use of "and" ** śei mu kai bymi lazeimi(she and him want to make love) * has the same use of "with" **andrea ikipamu mu śeiłu naśebi (Andrea went with her son) * to mark the use of an instrument, tool, weapon, gadget. ** lanfil bypamu koromi śei mu py gan (Lanfil wanted to kill her with a gun) particle "ot" * has the same use of "or" ** suri mamumi źoułu ztatfą. źou ztatmi kai ot mą? ( it is your choice, you choose him or me? wh questions:'' zut kotofąśi'' the wh question words are called "doubt words" in Katian. they are used in different ways. but the words are: :kian: what :kuet: who :komt: how :śokia: where :ken: when :kzot: which :pankian: why For making questions, they have a kind of different use than English. They are like this: :suri mamumi kian? what is that? (literally: that is what?) :kuni gakupa mamumi kuet? who is this student? (literally: this student is who?) :źou śimi suri komt? how do you do that? (literally: you do that how?) :kai ikipamu śokia? where did he go? (literally: he went where?) :ramaźi dabefą mamupamu ken? when was the big eating? (literally: big eating was when?) :źou bymi kzot dadami? which dog do you want (literally: you want which dog) :źou śipamu suri pankian? why did you do that? (literally: you did that why?) there are five words that are combined with the previous ones and do new meanings, these new words are called "subzy tomi kotofąśi". this translates all-taking words: "every" combining word The all-taking word for "every" is sub. Tn the old Katian, the word subzy before the word but in modern Katian, it is just adding sub to the beginning of the word. :subkian: everything :subkuet: everyone :subkomt: every way (not often used) :subśokia: everywhere :subken: always :subkzot: all (used to say that you choose every option) :subpankian: every reason "no" combining word the all-taking word for "no" is "go". it is used by adding it to the beginning of the word. :gokian: nothing :gokuet: nobody :gokomt: no way :gośokia: nowhere :goken: never :gokzot: none :gopankian: no reason "some" combining word the all-taking word for "some" is "ła". it is used by adding it to the beginning of the word. :łakian: something :łakuet: somebody :łakomt: some way :łaśokia: somewhere :łaken: sometime :łakzot: some one :łapankian: some reason "any" combining word the all-taking word for "any" is "ho". it is used by adding it to the beginning of the word. :hokian: anything :hokuet: anybody :hokomt: anyhow :hośokia: anywhere :hoken: anytime :hokzot: any one :hopankian: any reason "other" combining word the all-taking word for "other" is "mou". it is used by adding it to the beginning of the word. :moukian: other, another :moukuet: another person :moukomt: another way :mouśokia: another place :mouken: again :moukzot: another thing :moupankian: other reason How to learn Katian language? in this article you have all the grammar. which is always growing but not changing unless the things are definitely wrong. the vocabulary will be includes in different articles but classified for an easy use. and there are some artistic examples of Katian language like this one: Numbers In Katian language we use the same ten digits (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 0). The pronunciaton of the numbers was strongly influenced by the Chinese language from zero to six, from Katian the seven, nine, hundred, thousand, and higher numbers; eight from Japanese and ten from English: *0= lin *1= py *2= re *3= ban *4= śy *5= du *6= li *7= tą *8= hać *9= duen *10= pyźen *20= reźen *30= banźen *40= śiźen *50= duźen *60= liźen *70= tąźen *80= haćźen *90= duenźen *hundred= piendi *thousand= śieły *million= źanpyte *billion= źanreto *trillion= zampiti mathematic matters fractions the numerator goes alone and the denominator goes with the suffix "fun". derived from Japanese　分　（bun) :ban śifun = three fourths square roots and exponent numbers *The word for root in Katian is bazby and you have two ways to say the square root. the long form ''- łu rebazby'' or just - łu bazby but for the third root, fourth root and beyond; you use ''- łu _bazby''. **√9=3 ( duen łu rebazby mamumi ban) *the word for the exponent number is kagamy (this literally means mirror and it comes from Japanese language) but it is used as - łu kagamy. **5^2=25 (du łu kagamy mamumi reźen du) vocabulary for math *sum: platfą, to add: platmi ** plus: plat *substraction: mintfą, to substract: mintmi ** minus: mint *multiplication: motćźą, to multiply: motćmi ** by: motć *division: podzefą; to divide: podzemi ** divided into: podze *unknown number: sęźąpamu kozu *operation: priumy *result: kotae vocabulary sample *epśilon mamumi ai(a) refun mint bi(b) łu kagamy plat si© łu kagamy motć śy łu priumy. suri kotae ai(a) mu (b)bi łu mae. ** epsilon is a halves minus the result of square b plus square c by four. that answer over a and b useful phrases in Katian *nakźi lan: good morning, day (until 12 noon) *nakźi fen: good afternoon (until 6PM) *nakźi myn: good evening (until 12 midnight) *łami łu tori: thanks (literally: the bird of the cat) *źou mamumi komt?: how are you? *śanźi toki: bye bye (literally: time is over) colours :baśa: white :luhaśa: black :minaśa: yellow :hęśa: blue :rulaśa: red :balaśa: gray :miruśa: orange :hęnaśa: green :herilaśa: purple :heuruśa: brown :barulśa: pink :babalaśa: clear gray :labalaśa: dark gray sample vocabulary with the vocabulary that will be presented to you up next, you can do some sentences in Katian. If it gets necesary to explain the meaning of a word. it will be done: For looking for a more detailed list of verbs, click here katian verbs For looking for a more detailed list of adjectives, click here katian adjectives Category:Languages Category:Katian